EAF Classified Battles Over Equestria Chapter II: Shattered union
by victor.reznov
Summary: when discord, trixie, and king sombra join forces and raise a mighty army to take Equestria in the name of their evil ways Celestia, Luna, Cadence, And Chrysalis must call apon all branches of the equestrian military including the secret air force unit the Warwolves


_**Part I: Spitfire Briefs Warwolf One**_

It was around noon when spitfire ran into the hanger where General Drako Blood, Lieutenant Ice Hawk, Major Ice Pick, Captain Phoenix, and Lieutenant Rainbow dash were sitting around Playing Cards just ignoring everything else. Spitfire ran in panting confused by this Blood looked over at her chewing on a toothpick as rainbow dash and Ice Pick looked at her as well.

"Warwolf one we have a Problem" Spitfire said Trying to catch her breath

Blood responded, "What are you on about we haven't been called in on anything in a few years"

Spitfire looked up and replied, "We are losing troops in Record numbers I'm supposed to brief you on your mission"

The entire Warwolf one Squadron jumped up and ran to the war room to be briefed so that they can get out on the battlefield as they were getting briefed the Equestria Royal Air force was gearing up and taking off. After being, briefed Blood led his squadron to the hanger where they climbed into their jets and prepped to take flight as the all put on their helmets and masks they started up their jets and took off.

Blood looked to his left then right before saying, "alright bandits will be looking for solo flyers so stick with your wingman and you'll be fine"

Once they had left the hanger, the Warwolf Squadron took off as the pilots flew up into the air they kept in their V bomber formation and began to check in with each other to make sure their communication equipment was working.

Blood put his earpiece in and said, "Warwolf leader checking in"

Rainbow Dash Responded, "Warwolf 3 checking in"

Ice Hawk said, "Warwolf 4 checking in"

Ice Pick replied, "Warwolf 5 checking in"

Phoenix responded, "Warwolf 2 checking in"

When everyone had found that their communications were working they split up into two groups one of Rainbow Dash and Blood the other of Ice Hawk, Ice Pick, and Phoenix, Blood and Rainbow Dash were Flying Side by side when they noticed enemy planes headed for ponyville. Blood looked to his right and saw rainbow Dash was getting a bit nervous about the amount of fighters they were going up against.

Blood looked at her and said threw the Radio, "Keep yourself steady Rainbow dash this is what we've been trained for we have to keep our wits about us now."

_**Part II: the First Air Battle**_

Rainbow Dash had Calmed down a bit when Blood had said to keep her wits about her but became Nervous again when Blood picked up speed and entered the Battle zone where the enemy pilots had begun to turn to attack the on coming squadron.

Blood said over the comm, "Alright looks like we got some Bandits 12 and 3 O' Clock high we must clear this airspace so our supply planes can get some supplies to our troops near Canterlot."

The bandits began shooting at the Warwolf Squadron as the Warwolf Squadron returned fire the wonder bolts had just been launched from the Canterlot airfield where they would then join in the fight. Storm, Thunder, Lightning, and Misty Flew in from the east with Storm in the lead as Soarin', Spitfire, Blaze, and Tyeo flew in from the west as they joined in the fighting Blood smirked.

"What the hell took you guys so long to get here?" Blood said through his comm

Soarin' responded, "We had to re-supply our jets and refuel that's what took us so long"

Blood laughed a bit as a completely new fresh group of jets with yellow tipped tail wings flew in gunning at them from behind as Blood looked at Soarin' confused about where theses other jets had come in from.

"Bandits 6 O' Clock High regroup for counter attack," Blood said turning his jet to the right to regroup with the Warwolf squadron and the wonder bolts.

When the four squads regrouped Blood, saw his fuel levels dropping rapidly as well as his altitude but knew he wouldn't make it back to his hanger and decided to make one attempt to head for the coast where Celestia's, Luna's, and Cadence's Fleets were hold up.

Blood opened his comm link and said "Ace Ryder this is Blood of Warwolf one requesting Emergency landing on your Carrier"

Ace Ryder Replied "I shall have the landing deck cleared for you to land what seems to be the problem?"

Blood responded "my fuselage is shot and my right engines giving out but im nearing your Carrier as we speak I'm coming in for a landing"

Blood lowered his landing gears and started dropping his altitude a bit, as he lowered down for the approach but just as his landing gears made contact with the flight deck his jet stalled then just gave out his engines were gone and his fuel was gone. Blood opened his jet's cockpit as he climbed out as the rest of his squadron came in to land Ace came out onto the Flight Deck and examined Blood's jet but just shook his head knowing it couldn't be repaired but had noticed Blood was shot in the arm and sent him to the medic.

_**Part III: Getting a new Jet and getting back to the fight**_

Blood was sitting in Zecora's medical ward being patched up while the rest of the Warwolf Squad and the Wonder bolts were in the mess hall eating Ace walked into the Medical ward where Blood was getting his arm stitched up.

"Your jet can't be fixed the Fuselage is way to damaged so you'll have to take a new one" Ace said looking at Blood

Blood looked at Ace and replied, "Ah Fuck I'm grounded just like when I was a kid for almost killing my neighbor"

Ace chuckled a bit at the un-intentional joke made by blood then said, "Just take one of my jets"

Blood stood up and put his coat back on and headed out to the flight deck again as Ace raised the jet deck from the hanger up to the flight deck where an F-15 Eagle was re-fueled, re-supplied, and all ready to go. Blood looked ta the jet a little confused then walked over to it climbing up the ladder into the jet's cockpit as he got geared up for take off as Ace walked to the Command Bridge and watched blood start the jet up to prep for take off.

"You better be careful with this one otherwise you'll be missing more than your ace wings" Ace said over the comm

Blood chuckled lightly "thanks for the concern there mom"

Ace chuckled a bit as Blood took off but when he was about five miles out decided to take on some reconnaissance to see what the enemy troops were pulling at the bridge at Ghastly Gorge but he had to keep his altitude high enough that it was out of radars range.

"Hey Ace tell Creek to get his ass off the couch and get in the chopper we need those units deployed since it looks like we got some movement at the Ghastly Gorge Bridge" Blood said through the comm

Ace responded, "Roger that we will get some chopper units out ASAP to try and keep some of those bogies pinned down on the ground so we can advance the troops in a bit farther"

Blood was looking down at the enemy camp in the Gorge trying to find a way to slow down their reinforcements but he had to think fast cause he was being shot at by a few AA guns that were mounted in the Center of ponyville. Meanwhile Creek jumped up to gear up after he was geared up he ran to the flight deck then with the renegades to get rid of the AA guns and to take out some of the enemy troops that had some of Celestia's troops pinned down at an abandoned building.

_**Part IV: Renegade Leader Is Gunned Down To Make a Stand Against Enemy Reinforcements**_

Creek had gotten his chopper unit off the flight deck and had begun heading for a small town in the San Palomino Desert the town had been abandoned for years but Celestia's troops were pinned there by enemy units as Celestia's Troops were gunning at the enemy they heard the sound of incoming choppers. When they saw a Black Bird and four Black Hawk choppers as they looked up and cheered when they saw Creek and the renegade chopper squadron Creek looked at them from his Black Bird and smiled a bit.

"alright boys lets pour it on to defend our troops down there," Creek said through his comm

Creek and his Squadron were circling the area watching for the enemy troops but as Creek's Squadron split up gunning down enemy vehicle and ground units it left creek's chopper open for attacks. An enemy soldier had just set himself up on a roof with an RPG which he then fired as the Missile hit the tail of Creek's Chopper bringing it down rather quickly as two of Creek's Renegade chopper's turned and began Circling him one of Celestia's Prestige Snipers named Nickolai Stargazer shot the soldier that shot down creek.

"damn it my Chopper's down and I need an immediate Evac before I get shot up down here," Creek said through his comm

Some of Celestia's ground troops had ran to the wrecked chopper as they crouched and proned by the chopper and began shooting at the enemy vehicles and ground units as they heard a C-17 transport plain overhead. As the C-17 came down a ways to retrieve the troops that were, being pinned down at the Abandoned town Creek was on the Chopper's Minigun keeping enemy reinforcements held back so that Celestia's Troops could get onto the C-17. When Creek Ran out of Ammo Blood Flew over with the Shadow bolts and Bombed the enemy troops and Vehicles Creek looked up and Saluted Blood for the assistance Blood just raised his index finger meaning you own me one. Creek ran and got into the C-17 just as it began to get ready to take off as the Cargo Bay doors closed and the Plane took off Blood used his comm to communicate with Scorpion in the Marauders tank division as well as the Shadow Bolts.

"Maintain air attack and Deploy the Marauders," Blood said to Scorpion, which was the signal to get the tank division out

Scorpion had Started his tank up and moved his arm as the signal to move out as the three Marauder Tank Divisions had begun to move out from the Badlands to the Battlefield to lend some heavy supporting artillery for the ground troops. Creek's four Black Hawk helicopters were flying above the Marauder tank Divisions to lend some supporting fire and to clear any road Blocks that would stop the Tanks from reaching their target.

_**Part V: Behind Enemy Lines**_

Blood had just landed at the Cloudsdale airfield where he had met with General Chrysalis to discuss the possibility of an all out air strike against Sombra's artic air base hidden in the frozen north.

"ah General Blood glad you could show up I want to take out King Sombra's Radio communications and his Radar towers so that our troops can receive the supplies they need" Chrysalis said to Blood as she walked over to him

Blood looked at her and responded, "That's suicide who the hell were you planning on sending out there, and it what kind of vehicle per Chance?"

Chrysalis smiled as Gilda moved a heavily armed SR-71 stealth recon bomber out on the runway as she climbed out of the jets cockpit opening the side door Blood walked up to it then stepped inside to see what this mobile gunship was capable of.

Chrysalis looked at Blood and walked inside as she said, "this SR-71 stealth recon bomber is fully equipped with all sorts of ways to take out enemy targets, a 30mm forward cannon two 20mm anti-personnel machine guns mounted on the left and right sides, and both sonar and radar screens for quick target scans"

Blood was looking through the camera for the cannon and the anti-personnel guns as he looked up at Chrysalis with a huge insane smile plastered across his face at this point Chrysalis knew it wasn't suicide anymore.

Blood looked at Chrysalis and said, "Well now I think this might actually work since we can give it a good shot if we can bring down the enemy radar"

Chrysalis nodded and replied, "That's why you and the Shadow Bolts will be Escortin the Sr-71 to its target you can take out the radio lines and the radar towers so the SR can make it to the airfield and bomb the hell out of it"

Blood nodded then got in his F-15 eagle and had Gilda get in the SR-71 to pilot it back to Ace's Ship where Creek and the Rest of his Renegades were waiting meanwhile down on the Ground The Marauders 5th Tank Division were nearing Apple Loosa where 1st Tank Division Commander Braeburn was taking a beating. 5th Tank Division Commander Scorpion was leading the marauders straight toward the town to lend some supporting fire against Discords forces but as they Came up to the Battlefield one of discords Tank units arrived and began to unleash holy hellfire on the in Coming Tank division.

"Alright Braeburn Reinforcement have arrived and not a moment to soon seein how you guys are getting battered" Scorpion said threw his tank's comm

Braeburn replied, "You got that right Partner we need some supplies and fast cause right now we are running low on everything from food to medical supplies we need to get a supply drop down here and fast otherwise Apple Loosa will be lost."

_**Part VI: Supplying Apple Loosa and Bad News for Discord**_

Braeburn and Scorpion were holding back the on slaught that were advising up the lines of Apple Loosa as Scorpion moved his tank lines Back Derpy was having supplies Loaded up on her C-17 to get ready to take them to Apple Loosa. Ice Hawk Came out and Saluted Derpy then Headed to the cockpit of the C-17 to get ready for take off as they loaded a second C-17 up with reinforcements as Spitfire and Soarin Got in the cockpit of the second C-17 Derpy got into the pilots seat of her C-17 as all four pilots put on their headsets.

"We will have to keep at a high altitude to keep from taking Damage on the battlefield at apple Loosa," Spitfire said

Derpy Responded "roger that we will keep at just the right height until we get to Apple Loosa then we will touch down but keep moving to avoid getting shot up while unloading the supplies then once the drop is made we will return to the Carrier"

Soarin replied, "We will lower our altitude so the reinforcement can make the jump safely to Reinforce Apple Loosa to make sure they have enough people to keep the town under allied control"

"Roger that now lets get these birds in the air and get these supplies and reinforcements to our troops before they get Crushed by discords forces" Ice Hawk Responded

As Derpy and Spitfire started up the engines to their C-17's as they began heading off the flight deck, got airborne Blood was coming in with his F-15 Eagle, and Chrysalis's SR-71 Meanwhile Derpy and Ice Hawk were flying to the Right of Soarin' and spitfire. As heavy enemy anti aircraft fire began to erupt around them, Derpy took her C-17 up about two thousand feet so she was just out of range of the AA Guns Ice Hawk saw the Apple Loosa was just below as he got on the radio.

"Apple Loosa down below lets bring it in" Ice Hawk said through his Radio to Soarin', Spitfire, and Derpy

As the two C-17's approached the runway derpy lowered her C-17 till she was hovering then she opened the cargo Bay doors and had Ice Hawk dump the supplies on the runway for the Apple Loosa Troops. Once the cargo hold was empty Derpy closed the bay doors and began her accent when Ice Hawk was in his seat as Soarin' and Spitfire had the reinforcements paratroop down into the town. Now fully re supplied and reinforced Discords troops fell back into a hasty retreat.

"General Discord we had to retreat from the Battle of Apple Loosa now that there are supply planes in the air but we did manage to capture a few towns," Discord's Lieutenant General said

Discord just looked at the Battlefield map and responded, "Send in Sombra's air Assault team to bring down all supply planes."

_**Part VII: Artic Dog Fight**_

Meanwhile Blood was on Ace Ryder's Carrier Briefing the Shadow Bolts, creek Johnson, and the SR-71 crew on the mission that was about to go down as the sun set on the horizon and the moon began to rise. Celestia and Luna were in their place in Canterlot meeting with Chrysalis and Cadence to find out any new information that may turn the tides of the war as Chrysalis looked at Celestia she knew that Celestia was beginning to lose hope.

"Celestia I'm launching an air strike on king Sombra's airfield and radar towers by using one of my SR-71 stealth recon Bombers to wipe out the base and put it under allied control" Chrysalis said as she sat down

Celestia sat down with a puzzled look and responded, "And who are you sending on the suicide mission?"

Chrysalis just smiled and said, "The SR-71 will be piloted by Creek Johnson and will be escorted by Blood and the Shadow Bolts"

Celestia nodded a bit as Cadence and Luna sat down the more they discussed the possibility that the bombing run would be affective the more hope was restored that the war would finally end. Meanwhile after Briefing, everyone on the mission Creek Johnson, his SR-71 crew, and the Shadow Bolts saluted Blood and ran for the flight deck as Blood and the Shadow Bolts got in their jets Creek and his SR-71 crew got in their Jet.

Once Creek got the SR-71 started up Blood and the Shadow Bolts launched from the flight deck as the Wonder Bolts watched the jets take off the SR-71 flew up and stayed in the middle of the Jets as Derpy and Spitfire came on the radio from their C-17's to contact the Bomber squadron.

"Good luck up their boys we're counting on you to gain us a new airfield," Spitfire said through her Radio as they headed back for the Carrier

"God's speed guys, and take care of yourselves up there," Derpy said

As Derpy and Spitfire Brought in their C-17's in to land, Blood led the Shadow Bolts into Arial Combat against King Sombra's air Assault team known as the Shadow Falcons Blood Grinned and led the Shadow Bolts into a Dog fight with the Black Falcons. As both teams fired rockets and machine gun rounds allied Ground troops, refuges, and the four princesses were watching the Aria battle taking Place over the snowy foothills as Ace Ryder watched the fight from the Deck of his carrier. Blood managed to separate the Leader of the Black falcons from the rest of his group and began to tail him as the flew down low by the water by Aces Ship then back up into the air Rainbow looked at the Two Pilots as they continued to fight. The Leader of the Black Falcons was getting nervous cause he couldn't shake the warwolf jet that was on his tail as the flew over a refuge town Blood blew the right wing off the Lead Black falcons jet sending it spiraling into one of Discords tank brigades.

_**Part VIII: Stopping The Carrier Subs Before They Make Land Fall**_

Meanwhile on the East Coast near Baltimare Fluttershy and Rarity were leading two sub wolf pack units up the coat to intercept a fleet of Carrier Subs that were planning on launching jets from Baltimare to put Canterlot up in Flames. Fluttershy was walking to the control room of her sub, which was in the lead as Commander Twilight stood up, saluted Admiral Fluttershy, and handed her a list of enemy sup locations from their own position.

"we have located a Fleet of Carrier subs that are 600 meters from Baltimare we maybe able to intercept them but we are just awaiting our orders" Twilight said

Fluttershy examined the location list and replied, "Full speed ahead and ready the torpedo's this way we are ready to take them down once we make contact with them"

Twilight nodded and headed to her station and gave the order to push the engines to full speed as the crew in the engine room began to work the engines to their maximum speed as the Fluttershy and Rarity advanced on General Red Tide's Carrier sub Fleet one of his admirals was checking the radar.

"Looks like we go some company Captain" the sub Captain's Lieutenant said

"Then lets give them a little surprise… let them taste the depth charges" the sub captain said

The subs lieutenant nodded and dropped a few depth charges as Fluttershy's eyes widened and she had her helmsman turn to the starboard side to avoid having to take Damage but once the Charge was Detonated it had Damaged the hull of one of Fluttershy's other subs sending it to the sea floor.

Twilight heard static from Delta teams Sub then she looked at Fluttershy and said, "We've lost Delta Sub Admiral"

Fluttershy looked at Twilight and replied, "We will have to morn our losses later right now we need to be in range to sink those carrier subs before they make it to the mainland"

The enemy sub troops were cheering at the fact that they had sunk one of Fluttershy's Subs but they stopped short when they heard their alarms blaring as their sub rocked around a bit as their sub began taking on Water. Two more explosions shot their two other subs engines making them hit the ocean floor as the lead sub made a run for it Fluttershy had her troops fire one more torpedo. This torpedo had struck the top of the enemy sub flooding their sub so they would sink and as soon as it hit the ocean floor Fluttershy had her sub surface and head for port.

_**Part IX: Battle For The Manehattan Hills**_

On the Frontlines General Iron will was leading his army to the hills of Manehattan to try to take part of it back and to move one step closer to the City it's self but through the march they had exhausted a lot of their food and water since they had marched all the way from the Hollow Shades. When they Reached the Actual Battlefield, they were greeted with extremely heavy enemy fire but they just took cover in a trench that Big Macintosh had his soldiers dig for Cover as Snips and snails mounted their .50 cal M60 MG's to return the enemies fire as explosions rang out on the Battlefield.

"seems the enemy has you pinned down Master Sergeant," Iron will said returning enemy fire with his AR-15

Big Macintosh nodded and went to a crouching position with his Dragonov sniper rifle as he lowered the bi pod and began firing one shot at a time till only nine shots were used then he leaned back against the wall and reloaded his Rifle. As the Gunfire rang out from all sides, Spike ran over with the Radio and handed it to Iron Will so he could call in an air strike that would weaken their numbers and they would be able to get some tank units in to help them.

"We need supporting Fire any available artillery or air strike units that are available we need some help out at the Manehattan Hills" Iron will said ducking sown after an explosion came dangerously close to him

After hearing the Distress Call through their radio, Uncle Orange rallied his tank battalion as the Wonder Bolts ran out onto the flight deck with the remaining members of Warwolf one that were still on the carrier as they ran to their Jets Icepick motioned he would take the lead. As the two squadrons flew off the Carrier they headed east to the Manehattan Hills to led some air support as Uncle Orange and his Tank battalion lined up behind the trench and began to fire their 75 mm tank Cannons. The Battle lasted all the way to 7 p.m. when the sun had begun to set as the warwolf squadron and the Wonder Bolts flew threw bombing the hell out of the enemy Units as Discords troops retreated for Neighagra falls but one of Discords troops used a guided rocket to shoot down 2nd Lt. Flyswatter. When Flyswatter's jet hit the ground, it exploded but big mac used the light of the fire to shoot the attacker right through the back of the head as Iron Will had Big Mac gather up his troops and get them ready to move out.

"we have taken the hills so we have a foot hold so we can make out advance on Manehattan since we've forced Discords troops to retreat," Iron Will said

Lieutenant Spike replied, "So now we are going to try to take back Manehattan from discords troops?"

Iron Will nodded and responded "yes but first we will let the troops rest easy before we move out this was we wont get ambushed on our way over to Manehattan."

_**Part X: Fire In the Ice**_

Meanwhile back in the Frozen North Blood and the Shadow Bolts Came under heavy AA gunfire but it was not stopping them from their mission Blood branched off with Nightshade and Stratus to take out the Radar towers while Blueball Blitz, Charger, and Starry Skies branched off to take out the radio lines. Creek was Waiting for the all Clear until Mercer who was watching the radar screen had spotted a bit more trouble for the pilots due to the area was littered with SAM turrets set up to stop any form of Arial assault from being possible.

Mercer put on his headset and contacted both squadrons via the radio as he said, "heads up Blood and Charger we've got laser guided Surface Air Missile turrets around this area"

Blood Smirked under his mask and replied, "This should be fun then" Blood started chuckling a little psychotically

Charger Responded, "Roger that Mercer we will be careful on our approach and will attempt to take out the SAM turrets to make your Approach a tad less bumpy"

Blood led his squadron down into to the valleys as they gunned down the Radar towers and bombed the SAM turrets but they used missiles to take out the AA guns as Charger led his squadron in as they took out radio towers and radio lines with missiles and Machine gun Fire. Soon Charger and his Squadron had dropped the last of their bombs taking out the last of the SAM turrets and Radio lines soon the two squadrons regrouped and escorted the SR-71 into its bombing location Once the SR-71 was in range Creek opened the Bomb bay doors.

Mercer looked through the 30mm cannons camera and said, "we are Right over the airfield Creek bombs away"

Creek flipped the first bomb switch dropping the first bomb on the hanger which made a huge explosion, when Creek flipped the second Bomb switch the second bomb dropped destroying the runway. As King Sombras airfield troops scrambled around to get ready for a counter attack Creek flipped the third bomb switch that dropped a bomb on the troops bunkhouse, the fourth bomb switch was flipped the fourth bomb hit their Communications building. The fifth Bomb switch was flipped an the fifth bomb hit Sombras vehicle garage to stop any vehicle from getting out to attack the SR-71 as the sixth and final bomb switch was flipped dropping the fifth and final bomb on their radar building.

Blood looked out of the Jets canopy at the now burning airfield and said "alright looks like we hit them in all their Vital areas looks like they won't be scrambling anything from here so lets head on home"

Creek Responded, "Roger that General we will return back to the Carrier see ya there"

When the transmission ended Blood and the Shadow Bolts regrouped with Creek and began to head back for the carrier but around the area of white tail woods Blood's F-15 eagle was shot down, Blood's Canopy was stuck. Blood just cut the straps off of himself and smashed the canopy with his boot knife jumping from the Jet and parachuting right into the center of the woods.

_**Part XI: Captured By The Enemy**_

After Blood's Jet hit the ground Creek and the Shadow Bolts just saw a large explosion so they thought that Blood had died in the Crash but they had no idea that Blood was still alive but when Creek and the Shadow Bolts got back to the Stampede where Ace was waiting for them. When Creek and the Shadow Bolts landed on the Flight Deck they got out of their jets with their heads down as Ace Ryder only counted six jets then he walked up to Creek and Grabbed him by his Flack jacket.

"where the hell is your commander General Blood?" Ace asked

Nightshade Looked at Ace and said, "He was shot down near the white tail woods I don't think he survived the Crash"

Meanwhile in the White Tail Woods Blood was looking around the area trying to find a way back to the Carrier but his jet was destroyed and he would soon have enemy units moving in on him. Blood no sooner cut the straps to his parachute off that he hit the floor behind two enemy patrol units but when he stood up, he had his twelve round python revolver in his hand, Blood took aimed and gunned town twelve of the enemy troops before one of Discords field commanders knocked Blood out cold. Taking him Back to the base the commander took Blood to the underground Prison hidden under the base but when Blood came to he saw many other troops from different units including Field commander Blue Blood.

Blood was in a prison cell as the field commander walked off and left two guards behind to watch over Blood until Discord wanted to see him, the field commander had all of Blood's equipment. Not bothered by the vast amount of POW's Blood had began working on a plan but a few hours had passed and the field commander came back opening Blood's cell to take him to see discord who wanted to try to get information from him.

"show time" the field commander said pulling Blood out of his Cell

When the commander led Blood into Discords War Room the field Commander and one of Discord's Majors held blood in place while Discord beat Blood pretty badly asking him different Questions about his missions and who had sent him.

"How many are in your force? What is the purpose of your mission? Who sent you to attack the artic airfield? You can't hold out forever," Discord said smacking Blood across the face

Blood panted then replied, "your right all I have to do is hold out for five… more… minutes"

Discord Growled then said "fool if you wont answer to me then you can Answer to King Sombra's Enforcer"

_**Part XII: Prison Break**_

Meanwhile in the underground Prison Blood's brother Serotonin Exile Grabbed one of the guards that walked by his cell and took his gun, when Serotonin had the guards gun he shot the guard then grabbed the keys and opened his cell. After his Cell door was open Serotonin ran out and opened the other prisoners cells which when all the prisoners were Freed he lead them to the bases armory to load up to help his brother get out of the grip of Discords troops. Once Serotonin and the other prisoners were all armed they ran through Discords base and began opening fire on all enemy troops as serotonin and the prisoners advanced through the Base some of the Prisoners had Fallen including Field commander Blue Blood and Vice admiral Little Strong heart of Celestia's naval fleet. Once the escaping prisoners distracted Discord Blood kicked him knocking him back as Blood grabbed his gear belt and made a run with the Prisoners to be out of the base but Blood headed for the hanger instead. When Blood entered the hangar, he was face to face with a stealth bomber as a huge insane smile came across his face he then Grabbed a spray paint can and painted a soviet star on the tail fins to make it identifiable as Blood climbed into the bombers cockpit. Once he started the Bomber up he began to head out to the runway as he got the bomber into the air Ace noticed a fleet of Battleships headed straight for him, Ace sounded the alarms as the crew of the Stampede began to get to their Battle stations.

"Battle Stations here comes part of Discords fleet and we will need as much ammo as we can get to take down those ships" ace said looking through his binoculars

Blood had flown in above the Battleships that made the crew of the Stampede open fire into the air but Blood opened the bomb bay doors and dropped a row of bombs on the Battleship fleet. Once the Bombs went off and the fleet had been sunk but when Ace looked at the tail fins of the bomber he saw the soviet star which was the symbol of only one pilot. As Blood brought the bomber in for a landing the crew of the stampede took aim at the cockpit as it opened they kept their aim on the pilot but when Blood took off his helmet the crew of the stampede lowered their weapons then began to Cheer as Blood jumped down out of the bomber.

Blood saw Ace and smiled a bit "consider this bomber an upgrade from the jet you let me borrow"

Rainbow Dash Ran out and said "holy crap Blood your alive how did you survive the crash?! Better yet how did you get out of the woods alive?"

Blood smiled and Replied "I was taken to Discords base as a POW but thanks to a prison break I managed to get out and just in time yo sink Discords Battleship fleet but it looks like you guys lost a couple of ships though, oh well we've got bigger problems"

_**Part XIII: Discords gutsy attack**_

Shining armor Ran straight into Celestia's war Room where Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis, and Cadence were discussing battle Strategies as Shining Armor stopped and started panting to catch his breath while he was in their war room.

Celestia looked at Shining Armor and said "what is the Meaning of This Shining Armor?"

When he had caught his breath Shining Armor replied "Discords elite Shadow Viper infantry and Tank Divisions are on their way about 900 meters and closing"

Celestia and the other leaders stood up surprised by this as they ran to the window they looked out to see huge dust clouds as Celestia ran to her emergency alarm slamming her hand down on it she sent a silent alarm to all military units. The alarm was heard all the way to the west coat to the Lunar Fleet but when the units heard the sound of the alarm they all began to scramble to their battle stations as Warwolf one, the Shadow Bolts, Spitfire, and Soarin ran to their jets and Prepped for take off. Once all the pilots were in their jets they all put on their helmets, masks, visors, and their Comm headsets, Blood smiled a bit as all the pilots closed their Canopies and Launched from the Stampede and headed for the battlefield.

Meanwhile in Cloudsdale the rest of the Wonder Bolts were gearing up on the runway as they put on their helmets, visors, Comm headsets, and masks they closed their canopies then they began to take off in their V shaped bomber formation.

Blood saw the Wonder Bolts and switched his Comm to their channel and said "this is War Wolf leader to the Wonder Bolts regroup with War Wolf One, The Shadow Bolts, Spitfire and Soarin near the Unicorn Range"

Fleetfoot replied through her comm "Roger that War Wolf Leader we will regroup for the attack on Discords Shadow Vipers"

Blood responded "Roger that Wonderbolts over and out"

Blood switched his comm back to his Squadrons Channel meanwhile back on the Stampede Creek and the Renegades ran onto the flight deck climbing into their choppers as they started up their engines they began to deploy for the battlefield as Creek contacted Scorpions Marauder Tank Division.

"Scorpion we need you to head north to Canterlot for a strong line of armored Defence Discord is launching an all out attack up there," Creek said through his Radio

Scorpion grabbed his Radio and Replied, "Alright Creek I'll get my Armored Division up to Canterlot you just worry about keeping your whirly birds in the air over and out"

As word got out all of Celestia and Luna's ships had begun to sail up along side the coast to be ready to launch an Oceanic assault on Discords Shadow Viper Division in case they managed to get close enough to Canterlot.

_**Part XIV: Conflict Canterlot The Capital City Battlefield**_

As Discords Troops Began nearing Canterlot all air units had regrouped over the Unicorn Range and headed for Canterlot but before they could a new Arial threat had appeared they had Black jets with red tipped wings and red jets with black tipped wings.

Blood's eyes widened as he said, "I-It can't be…"

Rainbow Dash Responded "what is it Blood you seem a bit nervous"

Blood replied "it's the Black scorpions and the Red Eagles"

Blood slowly began to steady his nerves as he closed his eyes then opened them as he grinned under his mask as he darted forward with his Squadron as smoke streaks striped the sky from both the Jet Engines and Missiles the two air Squadrons were locked in a Major Dogfight. Meanwhile the Allied support from Iron Will and Big Mac heard incoming choppers as they trudged to Canterlot as Creek led his Squadron of choppers into the Battlefield and Scorpion led his Marauder Tank Division into the Battle to try to change the tide. As Celestia and the other leaders watched from the palace as the two Arial Squadrons flew almost entangled in a Deadly dance of Cat and Mouse but even though Blood's Squadron out numbered the enemy Squadron they were still losing to many jets.

The Shadow Bolts Spit up and brought down Several enemy Jets but they were swiftly shot down as their jets plummeted back down to the ground with extreme speed that when they hit the ground the jet burst into flames before exploding. Blood looked over after gunning down two more enemy pilots as he saw Rainbow Dash's jet get shot down just over the City of Canterlot but she had managed to Eject from her jet before it crashed as she Parachuted into the town she signaled to Blood she was ok. Blood fell back with the rest of his Squadron as some of the Wonder Bolts were gunned down Before they could Drop their Cluster Bombs making it seem like a retreat Blood led the Remaining Members of the Squadrons back to the west coast for a counter attack. As Creek began nearing the battlefield some of Discords Ground troops with RPG's and M72 Law's began to open fire on the chopper unit bringing down two of the five choppers but Creek just smiled as scorpion approached from the east and began unleashing holy hellfire.

Blood got on the Comm with Ace and said, "Hey ace we got some enemy pilots headed your way get ready to give them a nice little Welcome will ya"

Ace chuckled over the radio then Replied, "Roger that just be sure to get your Squadron to a safe altitude before we open fire then get back here so you can Re-supply over and out"

_**Part XV: A Sneaky Trap, The First Bombing Run**_

Blood led his Squadron towards the fleet then with great timing and precision led his Squadron to a higher altitude as the Red Eagles and Black Scorpions Flew right into heavy gunfire wiping out both Fighter squadrons as Blood led his Squadron back to refuel and re-supply. Meanwhile Big Mac and Iron Will finally reached the streets of Canterlot where they held up in the street by mounting their MG's and having their troops Spread out through the town as the Shadow Viper Infantry and Tank Divisions approached. The Marauder Tank Division had Arrived to Defend the Ground units for Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Chrysalis's infantry units as Creek flew in to the town they landed on the rooftops of three main buildings with their mini-guns facing the incoming enemy units.

Celestia lowered her head and said, "This is it our last stand against discord if he takes this town then all of equestria will fall"

Luna looked at Celestia then replied, "We have done all we can sister so let's hope that our defenses can hold out"

Chrysalis Responded, "No matter what happens here today just know that I am willing to give all the allied support I can"

Cadence nodded and said, "Now all we can do is sit and wait"

Meanwhile back at the Stampede the Jets were ready to re-launch as the crew of the ship moved out of the was as Blood motioned to the Squadron to get ready to take off as the Squadron began taking off Blood took the lead and watched the ground. As The other jets flew up alongside him the Jets carrying the Cluster Bombs brought up the rear as they flew towards their target Blood saw the enemy units were advancing on Canterlot but they were being resisted by several ground troops.

Blood got on his comm and said "Phoenix, Mobius one, Cloud Kicker, Thunder Storm, Thunderwing, and Nightwing open your Bomb bay doors and be ready to drop those cluster bombs on my command"

Once the Squadron was right over their target Blood gave the Order and the Cluster Bombs were dropped directly on their targets taking out vast amounts of enemy troops as the remaining troops began to make what looked like a retreat Blood had his Squadron drop one more barrage. As they Bombed the hell out of the enemy Unit the allied Ground troops began to cheer for the pilots as did the Princesses as the pilots began to return to the carrier, which to their surprise they had found the three Surviving but severely wounded Shadow Bolts and Rainbow Dash. Once Bloods Squadron had Landed all of the Pilots got out of their jets as Fluttershy's Sub Division came up next to the carrier she opened the hatch when the sub surfaced then saw Blood and Saluted him.

"well done General Drako Blood perhaps you would like to place 2nd Lt. Rainbow Dash under my command?" Fluttershy said

Blood nodded and responded, "That sounds like a good idea since she has been shaken up Badly"

_**Part XVI: A Sneaky Plan To Take Back Ponyville**_

As night fell across the land all had fallen silent but Blood was keeping his eye on the lights coming from Ponyville but was sitting on the flight deck thinking about how they could take back the town without causing to much damage to the town it's self but by being able to remove the enemy troops holed up their. Rainbow Dash walked out by Blood and sat next to him looking at the town trying to figure out why Blood was just staring out at the towns glowing lights but she did not want to disturb him by asking him.

"I wonder how we will take back Ponyville if the troop's morale is low and the supplies are even lower," Blood said

Rainbow Dash Replied "easiest way to take back Ponyville from enemy control would be to take it back from the inside out"

Blood thought about it for a moment then grinned and ran to his jet and climbed into the cockpit as he started his jet up and flew over to canterlot where he met with Big Mac and Iron will to discuss his Plan on how to take back Ponyville.

Blood looked at Iron Will and said, "Ok what we are going to do is set up a convoy of troop transports using enemy supply vehicles once we are in the town we will have to fight our way to the City Hall victory will not be claimed until our Flag flies over the town"

Iron will and Big Mac looked at each other and thought about it then they nodded as all three of the Military leaders shook hands in agreement to take over ponyville in the morning as the sun rose Blood had taken an enemy supply convoy by surprise and led brought the convoy to canterlot. As the Allied Troops geared and suited up Blood sat in the Drivers side of the lead supply Truck dressed in the enemies uniform as the allied soldiers dressed in the enemy uniforms and got in the backs of the trucks Celestia walked up to Blood's Truck.

"I hope you know what your doing Blood" Celestia said looking at Blood

Blood smiled and Replied "don't worry Princess once we take back Ponyville we will have a foothold on the Battlefield then we just have to take back Fillydelphia"

Celestia nodded and said "alright Blood I'm trusting you with this"

When Celestia backed up from the truck Blood had begun to lead the nine-truck convoy to Ponyville but while they were driving they came across a few enemy checkpoints but managed to fool then came the final checkpoint at the entrance of Ponyville.

_**Part XVII: Taking Back Ponyville**_

When the convoy arrived, they were stopped by two griffons that were guarding the entrance to town as the griffons had begun to walk around the trucks to examine them and check their contents but as they cleared them to head into town Blood had found a note in the visor. Once the griffons cleared them to enter the town Blood led, the convoy into the center of down then he got out of his truck, as did the other drivers as the troops jumped out of the back. Once they were all in the town square Blood had the groups divide to take down the enemy from all parts of the town and to force the enemy right into the center of the town where the enemy troops would have no where to go. Once all the units split up gunfire rang out in the town as Blood led his unit for the city hall to take back the town once again and put it under Equestrian control but when Blood and his unit got to the city hall, they immediately took cover coming under heavy enemy fire. Meanwhile in the east side of Ponyville Iron Will was leading his troops through the area near the school but when they had arrived they had come in contact with an enemy Battalion as they had begun opening Fire Iron will and his unit took cover and began to return fire. The battle raged on as the three teams forced the Discords troops to the Center of town only to be surrounded by a vast amount of Discords elite Griffon troops Blood, Iron Will, and Big Mac knew they did not have enough ammo to take all of the enemy troops on and their force had been depleted majorly.

Blood looked at Iron Will then grinned and grabbed the detonator from his belt and detonated the C-4 satchel charges that were places on the AA guns and SAM turrets around the town, which was the signal to Creek and Scorpion to advance on the town. Creek led his Chopper unit's into the town and began to fire upon the enemy troops but at the cost of some of his choppers by enemy ground units using RPG's and M-72 Law's as the choppers came down the enemy troops were fired on by Scorpions Tank Unit which had arrived just in time. Blood, Iron Will, and Big Mac just enough time to make a Break for the City hall but when they had begun to make their Approach a Sniper on the City hall's Balcony shot Iron Will right between the eyes, Big Mac took aim and shot the sniper. Blood looked at Big Mac then rushed into the City Hall while Big Mac tended to Iron Will, when Blood had reached the roof of discords Ground troop Commanders was waiting with his Marines Saber in hand Blood looked at him Drawing his Saber.

"This town belongs under Equestrian control I am giving you one chance to Surrender" Blood said Staring at the commander

The Commander laughed and replied, "So you are the brother to Serotonin it will be a pleasure sending you to meet him in hell"

The commander swung his Blade only to be stopped by Blood's but before Blood could strike back the commander cut off Blood's left arm, Blood fell back a bit as the commander ran at him Blood lifted his blade and swung it cutting the commander in half. Blood then stood up and walked to the flag pole above the town as he cut discords flag off the flag pole he dropped his sword then pulled out the royal Equestrian flag and began raising it, as all the troops stopped fighting to see the flag being raised Discords troops retreated while the Equestrian troops saluted the Flag.

_**Part XVIII: Finding Out About Megalith**_

After getting, the Flag raised above Ponyville Blood had passed out from blood loss as he began fading out hearing voices faintly beginning to fade when Blood finally came to again he was on board the Stampede in the medical ward with Celestia and all the other troops around him. Blood looked to his left and saw what remained of Warwolf One, the Shadow Bolts, and the Wonderbolts, but when he looked to his right, he saw Chrysalis, Luna, Cadence, Celestia, Fluttershy, Ace Ryder, Twilight, Creek, Big Mac, and Scorpion.

"What the hell is going on here?" Blood said looking around

Celestia replied, "You were severely wounded at the Battle for Ponyville"

Blood sat up and found he had bandages all around his chest and over the spot where his left arm was as he sighed then reached into his pant pocket and grabbed the note he had taken from the truck.

"Celestia the attack's were all just a rouse to keep us distracted the real plan Discord had was a Missile launching facility in the Crystal Mountains known as Megalith" Blood said handing her the note as proof

Celestia read over the note that had the exact coordinates of the facility but when she was done reading it she just let out a sigh looking at Blood as Zecora Gave him a shot of Morphine to numb his pain. Blood motioned Rainbow Dash to step forward with his right hand as he grabbed a new rank patch and pin from his coat when Rainbow Dash stepped up to Blood he looked at her with a serious face.

"Rainbow Dash in this bad time we need all the help we can get so for your bravery on the Battlefield I am promoting you to Lt Col.," Blood said laying Back Down

Rainbow Dash was almost in tears as she saluted him Blood just smiled a bit and saluted her back then he smiled and said "as the General and Leader of Warwolf one I Want you to lead Warwolf one for the Attack on Megalith"

Rainbow Dash started tearing up and replied, "Yes Sir Blood I will not fail you nor will I fail Equestria in this time of need"

Blood smiled then saluted her before he slowly began to black out and fall into a deep sleep as the hours past Celestia had given the order to have all aircraft covered in a stealth camo to avoid detection during their attack. Rainbow Dash came out onto the flight deck to be saluted by the Wonder Bolts, the Shadow Bolts, and Warwolf one as Luna walked over to brief the pilots on their task.

"alright this is how it goes you pilots will take flight at dawn your objective is to take out the three main Missiles at Megalith you will only have twenty minutes so do not take to long, when the first rocket is down take out the second one. When both are down fly through the Center and bring down the third one Failure my Friends is not an option if even one of those rockets makes it out then Equestria is lost" Luna said to everyone

_**Part XIV: The Final Attack On Megalith**_

When the crack of dawn came all the Pilots were on the Flight deck geared up and ready to take flight as Rainbow Dash got in her jet Blood walked into the bridge and got on the comm with Warwolf one to say one thing

"good luck Warwolf one" Blood said was the Warwolf pilots smiled then closed their canopies

Blood stayed in the bridge as the pilots began to take flight as Warwolf One took off the Shadow Bolts followed then the Wonder Bolts as the jets began heading for the Crystal mountains they activated their stealth equipment to avoid being found by the Radar towers.

"Hey Rainbow Dash this is Applejack I see something about 300 meters out on radar looks like our target" Applejack said threw her comm

"Roger that Applejack we will begin our approach watch our back for bandits" Rainbow Dash Replied

Applejack and the Shadow Bolts flew up high while Warwolf one flew down to Megalith and the Wonderbolts stayed on stand by to take out incoming SAM turrets and AA guns but just as Ice pick and Ice hawk flew down into the rockets silos phoenix joined the shadow bolts in their dog fight. As the Sky became littered with bullets and missiles as well as the smoke trails from the overhead fighter Rainbow Dash heard some Garbled static but ruled it off as static interference until it came in clearer.

"-ouble wi- -iles -fire" Ice Pick said over his comm

Rainbow dash replied, "Say again Ice Pick I repeat say again"

Ice Pick replied, "I'm having trouble with my missiles they misfired twice now im down to my last one"

Rainbow Dash replied, "Then make this one count"

After saying that there were two huge explosions as Ice Hawk and Ice Pick flew up out of the silos to help the Shadow Bolts in their dogfight but as Rainbow Dash made her approach the last rocket had been launched but it was moving rather fast. All the troops on the ships and the royals saw the missile going up Blood hung his head down knowing that if it got to high it would be too late, soon Rainbow had begun to raise her altitude chasing the rocket as she locked out to the warhead inside the top. When she had a solid lock she fired, two of her missiles Blowing the rocket up as the debris fell to the ground destroying the facility as all of discords troops began to retreat everyone began cheering for Rainbow Dash.

_**Part XX: Bringing The Troops Back Home**_

As the war had final begun to end all the branches of the military were marching from one town to another marching all the way to Canterlot as they were being Cheered to by all the people in the towns. When the troops of the Equestrian military reached Canterlot they all stood at attention as Celestia, Cadence, Chrysalis, and Luna stood at a podium a military medical truck pulled up as it stopped Blood stepped out as all the Troops stood at attention and saluted him. Blood walked up the line then up to the Podium where Celestia was Standing as she stepped to the side Blood looked at the troops and then looked for Rainbow Dash who he wanted to personally Congratulate.

"Lt Col. Rainbow Dash please step forward," Blood said into the mic

Rainbow Dash stepped out of the row and stood before Blood shaking a very small amount but managed to smile just enough to mask her nervousness about being called up by General Blood.

"for the part you played in the Destruction of Megalith I offer you my highest gratitude and it is my honor to award you the silver Cross four your Bravery to fly up and destroy the last missile," Blood said walking down to Rainbow Dash as he pinned the Medal to her uniform he then saluted her

Rainbow Dash saluted Blood back then she turned to and got backing line as Celestia began calling up the unit commanders to award them their medals Blood was sitting down trying to keep hidden from her. Celestia finally came up to Blood's name and held him in the highest regards as she gave him the Medals that she felt he had earned then told him to stop by the castle in the afternoon cause she would have something for him. Blood nodded then headed Back to the line of troops that were standing their as Luna stepped up to the podium and cleared her throat she looked out at the crowd not sure how the easiest way to explain it would be.

"Citizens and troops of Equestria it is with great honor that I reveal the Memorial wall for all those that have fallen during the war" she said pulling on a rope that revealed a Black Marble wall with all the names of the lost soldiers carved into it

All the troops and Citizens stood up and saluted the royal Equestrian flag that flew at half-staff in honor of the fallen troops after the ceremony had ended Blood headed to Celestia's Castle where she was waiting with a Gift box. Cautiously Blood took the box and opened it to find a metal prosthetic arm that would recognize the brain wave commands that where given to it as Gilda walked out and smiled standing next to celestia. Blood put it on and began moving it a bit to get used to the fact that it wasn't real even though it moved and reacted like it was Blood then looked up at Gilda and Celestia and saluted them with tears of joy in his eyes before he left the castle to head back home.

_**Part XXI: The Royal Military Ball**_

About a week had past when all the members of Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis, and Cadence's Military had received invitations to a Ball that would be held in their Honor Blood looked at his invitation then headed to his room since the Invite read the ball would be held at 9 O' Clock that night. Ice Hawk and Derpy had already gone out to find something to wear to the Ball while Fluttershy and Rarity worked together to come up with designs for the both of them. Twilight and Rainbow Dash had gone to find a couple of shops to find something nice because they wanted to Dress to Impress Creek, Scorpion and Ace had headed to Bloods house since the streets were flooded with soldiers that were looking for something to wear. Blood Came down in his Dad's old Tuxedo and opened the door to his Surprise he found his comrades looking for him in their normal clothes Blood looked around then motioned them to come in since he had some old tuxedo's from his family that he never wore.

"let me guess you guy's need a tux but the shops are all busy correct?" Blood said

Blood's Friends nodded as Blood went downstairs and brought up three brand new tuxedos one in Black, one in navy Blue and the Last in Red after giving his friends each a Tux he headed back upstairs in his white tux to finish getting himself ready.

When 9 O' Clock rolled around the Castle had become lit up with lights from Ball room as all the guests had begun to arrive Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Octavia were waiting outside as Blood, Creek, Scorpion, and Ace walked up to each of the girls. Blood was with Fluttershy, Creek was with Rainbow Dash, Scorpion was with Twilight, and Ace was with Octavia as they walked inside they saw everyone was having fun and a good time. Ice Hawk and derpy were talking and laughing while the Wonder Bolts and Shadow Bolts were talking to each other, Applejack and Big Mac were talking to Celestia and Luna. Chrysalis and Cadence walked over and welcomed Blood, Fluttershy, Creek, Rainbow Dash, Scorpion, Twilight, Ace and Octavia to the party and said to make themselves at home and have fun but while everyone was talking Blood and Fluttershy headed to the Dance floor as some tango music began to play. Blood and Fluttershy were dancing in a fast-paced tango as people gathered to watch the two in their dance Creek smiled and pulled Rainbow Dash into the Tango as the four Friends danced to the music everyone had begun to watch in amazement as they moved like the flow of water to the music each step in sync. Ice Hawk led Derpy into a Tango and shortly after was Ace and Octavia and finally was Scorpion and Twilight as they all danced to the music Fluttershy had a blush come across her face but she smiled and layed her head on Blood's chest as they danced through the night. In their eyes, they were the only two in the Ballroom as Derpy and Ice Hawk decided to elevate their dance a bit Derpy and Ice hawk flew up and began to dance in the air derpy smiled as they danced. Creek and Rainbow dash smiled and just as the song ended, had finishes with a special ending with Creek holding her hand while he was on one knee with his head down after their dance the group bowed as all the party goers applauded and whistled. Blood looked at the clock then walked with Fluttershy out on the balcony as it began to snow Blood looked around and smiled a bit as he looked at Fluttershy and gently kissed her cheek making her blush even more. As Rainbow Dash and Creek came out onto the Balcony with Blood and fluttershy as they all looked out at the moonlit ocean and smiled, a bit wondering what would be next in their lives.

_**Epilogue**_

A few years had past and Equestria was still at peace but while things were at peace, all the troops that had fought in the Equestrian war had begun their new lives, Creek Johnson and Rainbow Dash stayed in the air force. Rainbow Dash had become the new Leader of Warwolf one and an Official member of the Wonder Bolts Even though they had a son when they had to go through their training, they had Fluttershy baby-sit for them Scorpion and Twilight had built a military school to help straighten out trouble making kids. However, when the Camp started taking off Twilight and Scorpion stayed on call in case they were needed Ace and Octavia maintained their life in the navy but they made sure they were available just in case they had to be called into the Battlefield again they would be ready. Applejack and Soarin had gotten married; Applejack had become the new leader of the Shadow Bolts while Soarin remained with the Wonder Bolts Applejack had passed the reins to Apple Bloom who was now taking care of the Farm with spike. Rarity had retired her uniform and had gone back to making Clothes wanting nothing to do with the Battlefield because in her eyes she had done her civic duty when she fought under the Command of Fluttershy. Big Mac had purposed to Cheerilee, which then resulted in their marriage in which they had three kids' two girls and one boy as where Cheerilee had continued teaching Big Mac stayed in the Marine Corps. Therefore, he would always be ready.

Now your probably wondering what happened to Blood and Fluttershy well they had gotten married and had two kid's one boy and one girl Fluttershy had retired from being a navy sub Commander and had become a world renown Veterinarian. Now as of her husband Blood he had retired out of the air force due to the fact that he had two kids that needed their parents but if you were to go to the Ponyville academy their would be a new elective course which just happened to Cadets. Blood had become the new Drill instructor and wasn't the friendliest of people to be around during the training points but he wasn't really all that bad even though he would usually work to crush the spirits of his students he would just rebuild it from the ground up to make sure they were ready for the call of Duty.

"I break their Spirit this way I can rebuild them into the Perfect super soldiers in case the time ever comes where they are called into the Battlefield," Blood said to our reporters

"We all have something we wish to fight for but it's our decisions that effect the outcome of the fight even though I wish Blood hadn't retired I fully respect his choice," Celestia said during our interview

"We all lost something during the war but if we hadn't have lost what we did we would've never have gained anything," Twilight said to our reporters

"Once we loose faith in our troops then we will fall but if we stand together even a shattered union can be repaired," Spike said reporters

"With every great victory comes a great sacrifice, But we can't move forward without first stepping back because the journey of a thousand Miles begins with a single step"

_**-Admiral Fluttershy**_

_**End of Chapter II: Shattered Union**_


End file.
